


Symbiosis

by kahvikummitus



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, i mean post-the first film i guess, obviously has nothing to do with uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahvikummitus/pseuds/kahvikummitus
Summary: Newt and Hermann, post-drift, figuring out what they are to each other.





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot recently about relationships, and I've also been thinking about Newt and Hermann, and I wanted to write a very traditional post-drift thing before the new film comes out and gives us more content to write gay things about. It's short, and I have no idea how the formatting will turn out as I'm typing it on my tablet, but here it is!

"I'm in love with you," Newt says. It's as good a time to say it as any, now they've saved the world and all. He and Hermann haven't left each other's side for a week, not since the drift. Years of emotion, fear and trauma, are catching up to them and it's better than being alone.

Hermann just nods in reply. Newt's feelings do not come as a surprise - though this is his first time voicing them, it is an affirmation rather than a confession. 

Newt gets up after a moment to go in search of food, and Hermann follows him without thinking. It's second nature now to be in each other's company at all times. The first night after their drift, they attempted to sleep in separate beds, and did not succeed. The next morning found them on the little couch in the corner of the lab, huddled together. Newt thinks it's some kind of instinct, protecting each other or themselves from something, left over from all the fear they've felt. Since then, they've spent all their nights where they can see, hear, touch each other.

"We shouldn't do this," Hermann says over dinner, and Newt wants to pretend he doesn't understand what Hermann means.

"Why not?" he asks, because he never lets any of Hermann's conclusions go unchallenged.

"It isn't healthy. Just because you're the only one who understands doesn't mean we should be together forever. Shared trauma is no basis for a long-term relationship."

"Who said anything about forever?"

Hermann looks tired, and surprised, and embarrassed. Mostly tired.

"I did," he replies.

They finish dinner in silence, and when Hermann gets up to go to his own quarters, it is Newt who follows. The corridors are full of noise, people packing up their things and making plans and preparations for their post-war lives, and Newt and Hermann just sit there ignoring it all.

"We're not gonna be able to let each other go anyway," Newt points out. "We might as well kiss."

Hermann considers this. He's wanted to kiss Newt for a very long time, longer than he'd ever admit. He knows Newt has felt the same, that his feelings are no newer. Maybe the drift hasn't changed as much as he thinks. And so what if this is the thing that brings them together? There might have been something, eventually.

Though Newt's no longer literally in Hermann's head, he's there metaphorically, and he can tell when Hermann's brain lets him go. He leans in, and that's how they start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please remind me to change the title as soon as I can think of a better one.


End file.
